1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device, e.g., an organic light-emitting display device including a thin film transistor (TFT), is spotlighted since the display device may be used in mobile display devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), ultra-slim notebooks, digital cameras, video cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), or in electric/electronic products, e.g., ultra-thin TVs. The organic light-emitting display device needs to seal upper and lower substrates in order to protect an organic light emitting unit from the outside. To this end, a sealing member is coated between the upper and lower substrates and cured, thereby bonding the upper and lower substrates to each other. In this regard, lifetime and reliability of a display are determined according to a bonding degree of the upper and lower substrates by the sealing member.